Aktor dan panggung cahayanya
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: Bagi Munakata Reisi, seorang manusia seperti Suoh Mikoto bagaikan sesosok aktor diatas panggung cahaya ingatannya. Bersamaan dengan sebuah pembicaraan diantara keduanya, ia mulai tenggelam dalam hanyut kenyamanan fana itu


Bagi Munakata Reisi, seorang manusia seperti Suoh Mikoto bagaikan sesosok aktor diatas panggung cahaya ingatannya. Bersamaan dengan sebuah pembicaraan diantara keduanya, ia mulai tenggelam dalam hanyut kenyamanan fana itu

.

.

.

.

.

Aktor dan panggung cahayanya

 **K [Project] belong to GoRa & GoHands**

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Dipersembahkan untuk mereka yang masih bernaung dikapal MikoRei

 **Warning! BL, OOC (maybe), Miss-Typo(s), etc**

Happy Reading.

.

.

.

.

Ada sesosok manusia yang miliki warna rambut seperti bara api yang membara, memancarkan aura panas berwarna merah membara yang mampu menghacurkan apapun bila ia menginginkannya. Bergerak dengan bebas tanpa batasan dan membenci segala sesuatu yang membuat rekan-rekan dan keluarganya terluka ataupun sedih.

Munakata Reisi benar-benar memiliki ingatan dan imajinasi yang sangat kuat tentang hal itu, dan ia mulai bertaruh bila otak jeniusnya sudah mulai mempermainkan keadaannya saat ini. Mengingat ia membayangkan sesosok manusia yang sudah tiada dengan sempurna.

Atau mungkinkah karena suasana malam, dan Headquater Scepter 4 yang sunyi tanpa pegawai lembur, membuatnya berhalusinasi seperti orang gila?

Bagaikan sebuah adegan teater diatas panggung, tirai terbuka dan memunculkan berbagai macam adegan dari para pemain yang merupakan orang-orang yang ia kenal, termasuk dirinya. Memulai sebuah kisah yang mengalir bersama alur permainan dan para pemain memulai perannya masing-masing.

—salah satunya adalah manusia berambut merah api itu. Mikoto Suoh nama manusia itu.

Konyol memang, bila hanya sesosok Suoh Mikoto yang menjadi pusat perhatian dari seluruh kilas balik teater panggung ingatannya.

Lambat laun menjadi dunianya, panggungnya sendiri.

"apa maksudnya ini?" ucap Reisi ketika melihat Mikoto datang mendekatinya, seakan semua dunia nyata —ruang kerja Munakata Reisi— hanyalah sebuah kefanaan bahkan seketika semua pemain dibelakangnya menghilang begitu Mikoto berdiri tepat didepan meja kerjanya.

"Oy, Reisi." Suara itu, tampak nyata.

Alis mata Reisi terangkat sedikit, matanya menatap sepasang mata Mikoto dari balik kacamatanya, "Berbicara dengan raja yang sudah mati, aku pasti sudah gila."

Mikoto diam, dengusan nafas lelah 'hn' sudah membuat Reisi yakin bila otaknya benar-benar mempermainkan kewarasannya.

Ini hanyalah mimpi, ia sangatlah yakin akan hal itu.

"nyatanya, aku berada dihadapanmu."

Mulutnya terbuka lagi, ingin membantah bila orang dihadapannya hanyalah imajinasi gilanya saja. "apakah surga dan neraka sudah menolakmu? Ingin menghantuiku?"

Mikoto tidak membalas, merasa tidak terganggu akan sindiran halus dari raja biru dihadapannya dan memilih untuk berjalan mendekati sofa panjang disalah satu sudut ruangan, memposisikan tubuhnya untuk tidur senyaman mungkin.

Semalas apapun dirinya, ia masih menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir secara rasional. Bahkan dalam keadaan tidur sekalipun.

"bahkan setelah kau mati, kau masih saja membuatku muak." Reisi menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan.

"Kau pikir, aku muncul hanya untuk mendengarkan ceramahmu?"

"kau hanyalah bagian dari imajinasiku. Kau tidaklah nyata. Kau sudah mati, akulah yang membunuhmu."

Mendengar ucapan sang raja biru membuat Mikoto kembali bangkit dan mendekati Reisi, memegang dagunya memaksa Reisi untuk menonggak keatas menatap wajah Mikoto, "kau anggap ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi?"

Dan detik selanjutnya, Reisi menemukan dirinya berciuman dengan pria yang selalu ia anggap bar-bar tersebut.

"kau anggap semua ini mimpi?" ucapnya disela ciuman panas mereka

Reisi terdiam. Ucapan pria dihadapannya benar-benar mengusik kepalanya, sebuah senyuman meremehkan muncul. "lalu, untuk apa kau menemuiku? Membunuh dan memasukkanku kedalam neraka?"

Alis Mikoto terangkat, "serendah itukah sosokku dimatamu?"

Reisi memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Ya tentu saja, setelah sekian lama hubungannya terjalin bersama orang yang sudah ia anggap brengsek, membuat ia selalu merasakan luapan berjuta-juta emosi yang bahkan tidak bisa ia deskripsikan. Ia datang dan pergi sesukanya. Melelehkan hatinya dan menghancurkan hatinya pada akhirnya.

Entah hal itu membuat seorang Suoh Mikoto terlihat sangat rendah dihadapan seorang Minakata Reisi.

"memintaku untuk membunuhmu saat itu, membuat segala hal menjadi rumit." Reisi berdiri dari posisi duduknya, Reisi benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pria dihadapannya.

"membuat hal sesudahnya menjadi berantakan." lanjutnya

Seperti seorang aktor yang sukses membuat panggungnya bersinar.

"—kau benar-benar manusia kolot, Reisi."

' _dan semua hal yang kau lakukan hanyalah untuk seorang sahabat, Reisi.'_

Mikoto menyadari itu, sangat menyedihkan bagaimana Reisi mengatakan itu. Sebagian dirinya merasa senang mendengar ucapan jujur raja biru dihadapannya, namun sebagian lain mengatakan ia tidak ingin menghancurkan apapun mengenai Reisi lagi.

"maka tinggalkan aku sekarang juga, Suoh Mikoto."

* * *

…

Kamar Reishi masih diselimuti kegelapan ketika ia membuka matanya.

Kepalanya sangat terasa berat, dan lama ia berbaring. Kemudian sembari sedikit mengerang pela, Reishi menyibakkan selimutnya dan duduk. Jam dinakas mejanya menunjukkan deretan angka 08.10.

Ia menoleh kesamping.

Sisi ranjang yang Mikoto tempati selalu rapi. Selimut dan bantal tertata pada tempatnya. Ia sangat yakin bila kejadian sebelumnya hanyalah mimpi.

"Sudah bangun?" Mikoto bersender disalah satu sudut ruang kamar, tengah merokok.

"kau masih disini?" Reishi memulai, ia menatap Mikoto dengan kedua mata ungunya, "Suoh Mikoto."

Mikoto tidak menjawab, ia hanya berdiam, berdiri menatap Reishi tanpa menolak kehadirannya dan tanpa menerimanya dari sisi Reishi. "kenapa?" ucap Reishi lagi.

Mikoto mematikan rokoknya, "kau tidak akan pernah mengerti." Karena itulah, Reishi segera bangkit dari kasurnya, menyibakkan sedikit yukata yang ia kenakan dan melangkah, memasuki area personal Mikoto lebih jauh, menggenggam tangannya. Ini sangat nyata untuk menjadi sebuah khayalan gilanya semata. Mikoto tidak menolaknya— membuat Reishi semakin mendekati Mikoto, menyapukan bibirnya pada bibir Mikoto.

' _Ini hanyalah mimpi, khayalan gila semata.'_

Jika ini mimpi, khayalan, ataupun panggung imajinasi gilanya, jangan pernah sadarkan Reishi.

Mikoto membalas ciumannya, lembut dan nyata, seakan Mikoto sengaja. Mikoto mengusap rambut Reishi dan Reishi mengaitkan kedua tangannya di leher Mikoto.

' _Aku membunuhnya, namun ini sangatlah nyata.'_

Ciumannya semakin panas hingga membuat Reishi mendesah. Pikirannya hilang ketika Mikoto menyelusuri pangkal leher Reishi, dan menyelip ke balik kain yukata Reishi.

Benar-benar seperti mimpi.

Dan benar saja, ia benar-benar terjerat dalam mimpinya dan hanyut dalam kegiatan panasnya sepanjang hari itu.

Munakata Reishi sudah nyaman dalam kehangatan panggung cahayanya, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa.

* * *

…..

"kapten Munakata? Kapten?"

Reishi berbalik dan melihat Awashima Seri yang mendekat. Wanita itu berjalan disisinya selama benyusuri lorong HQ Scepter 4.

"Aku minta maaf, Awashima-kun." Ucap Reishi, "sesaat yang lalu, pikiranku berada di tempat yang sangat jauh."

"err… tidak apa-apa kapten. Seharusnya saya memaksa anda untuk mengambil libur lebih lama."

Reishi tersenyum, ia menyukai kebijakan Seri dalam bersikap. Secara teknis mengingatkannya akan dirinya saat remaja. Sangat haus akan sebuah ketidak tahuan dan ambisi mendapatkan kekuatan dalam mengatur sesuatu. Sebuah hal yang merupakan bagian dari dunianya.

Untung saja Mikoto tidak mengikutinya lagi.

"kau tahu, Awashima-kun? Rasanya sudah sangat lama aku tidak berada ditempat yang sangat tersorot cahaya."

Seri mengedipkan matanya, tampak bingung. "Apa maksud kapten?"

Sangat sepele,hal yang tidak signifikan yang nyaris membuat Seri menanyakan keadaan kaptennya. Ia sudah mengenal tabiat atasannya, mulai dari kebiasaannya hingga selak-beluk kehidupannya dimasa lalu, bahkan ia mengetahui bila atasannya memiliki hubungan lebih dalam dengan sang raja merah terdahulu.

Dan seandainya kaptennya tidak ingin mengatakan apapun, maka ia hanya tersenyum dan tetap mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan sempurna, seperti sekarang.

"sepertinya setelah ini aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Kau yang akan memegang kendali keamanan, Awashima-kun."

Seri hanyalah orang luar, namun ia mampu memahami keadaan atasannya.

Ia sudah tahu alasannya.

Suoh Mikoto.

.

.

.

.

 **Bahkan sang penonton teater kini menjadi salah satu aktor dan bermain bersama aktor utama diatas panggung cahaya. Ia sadar bila ia sudah terlalu dalam untuk menyadari hal itu.**

TBC


End file.
